This kiss
by schrockie
Summary: "A kiss may ruin a human life." -Oscar Wilde


Disclaimer: I'm not CS Lewis I don't own anything.

Because I can't sleep, I really hope you enjoy it.

The noon sun beat down on Cair Paravel. Their journey to the abandoned island was taken to find official records and laws of Narnia. With the aide of King Edmund they had found many more long forgotten Narnian treasures: ballads, tragedies, books of laws, maps and volumes of history from Narnia's golden age. All these were hidden deep, in the treasury waiting for someone to be of need them again once more.

Such things stirred memories in the kings, tales of great battles, adventures on the high seas, and jousting tournaments the Kings had won in Galma, Archenland, and Calormen. As the wine flowed freely and stories of great victories and adventure were relived. The Narnians were fascinated with kings' tales, as they were told as they had never been told before or since.

Being back home, memories rushed back to her. She needed to be alone; as she wasn't missing much as she had much, as she had lived those stories.

As the queen wandered through her castle; she didn't see the ruins, she saw as it was during the golden age. The glorious paintings, the wondrous stain glass windows. She could almost smell the books and scrolls in the library.

When she ventured into the throne room, she saw a figure, gazing out into the open sea.

"I saw you slip away, and thought you might come here." The prince said

"Yes, this was always one of my favorite views." The queen replied

"What place is an equal to this?" He asked throwing out his arms to the ocean cliffs.

"Come find out." The young queen said

He followed her in silence, for neither one of them had the courage to speak what was in their hearts.

As they approached neared the edge cliff, the young queen, seemed to have walked right over the edge. For carved into the cliff, were small narrow stairs, leading down to the beach below.

"Did you have these made just to save a ten minute walk around to the other side of the castle?" Caspian asked as they made their way down the steps.

"No, they were here long before us." Lucy answered; she was still not used to being a living history book.

"Well, we are here," Lucy said as she kicked off her shoes and stockings, Caspian followed her lead.

Then she turned to him, and gave him a devilish grin.

"Race you to the water." She called as she took off running,

The half way to the water, the sand was scalding hot, as the cliffs cast a shadow on most of the beach; but leaving the rest of the sand at the mercy of the sun. When Lucy, reached that part of the beach, she let out a startled cry.

That was all the time Caspian needed; he scooped Lucy up and made dash to the water.

"I was here first." The prince declared he set the gently queen in the shallow water.

"That's because you cheated." Lucy declared pretending to pout

"I suppose I should be thrown in the dungeon for my terrible crimes" Caspian said playing along.

"No, much worse." Lucy said as she splashed him

Once their splash fight had begun, neither one of them wanted to stop; their splashing lasted until both of them were completely soaked and shaking. The pair made their way to the water edge. The sandy burned their feet as they ran back towards the shade of the cliffs.

Both Lucy and Caspian were panting as when they reached the cliffs. Laughing, the Threw themselves down on to the cool sand; as they laid a together tangled in a mess of the two bodies.

Lucy stared into Caspian's sea green eyes; she couldn't tear her gaze away from his. Like every girl in Narnia she'd had noticed his green eyes and his head of curls. Being there with him she couldn't help but notice, the way his wet tunic clung to his abs, showing how muscular he was.

She reached her hand to his face and wiped a smudge of sand form his cheek. He caught her hand and stared back her; for a moment she thought he was angry with her. Then before she could think, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, crushing her lips in a hungry kiss. His lips were warm, and smooth. He tasted as sweet a honey Lucy responded kissing him back; then she slightly opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to explore her.

Then suddenly he yanked back. Pulling as far away as their embrace would let him. Then, He leaped to his feet, moving back a few steps.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." He whispered in a strangled voice, "That was very wrong of me."

Lucy stood up in silence and brushed some of the sand off her dress.

"I think we should go back to the others." Lucy said as she picked up her discarded shoes and stocking off the sand.

They climbed up the stairs without a word spoken between the pair.

"Caspian, please don't blame yourself. I wanted it too." Lucy whispered as they reached the castle ruins.

**A/N If you read this please review, I hope you enjoyed it. Caspian and Lucy have also been one of my favorite pairs even before the movie. **

**XXX**


End file.
